bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Christmas
Big Time Christmas is the 2010 made-for-television film/the third film of the series film franchise of the Nickelodeon television series Big Time Rush. Big Time Christmas is the 8th and 9th episode of season 2 and stars Kendall Schmidt, James Maslow, Carlos Pena, Jr. Logan Henderson Ciara Bravo David Anthony Higgins Tanya Chisholm Stephen Kramer Glickman and special guest stars Miranda Cosgrove and Snoop Dogg. It aired on December 4th, 2010. It is the first holiday special for Big Time Rush. It is the 28th and 29th episode overall. Plot During the holidays the guys are excited for their trip back to Minnesota and Gustavo is expectant for his trip to Fiji. Unfortunately Griffin pauses their vacation plans and forces them to make a Christmas EP. The boys and Gustavo try to think of the first song for the EP. They become successful after Gustavo writes Beautiful Christmas. After the first song is finished Griffin orders them to make the other 2 songs celebrity duets. BTR then ends up singing with Miranda Cosgrove and Snoop Dogg. Sadly when the boys are planning to go to the airport, news hits that the Minnesota airport was closed due to a snow storm. In the end BTR Mrs. Knight and Katie stay in LA and celebrate Christmas with Mr. Bitters. They are joined by Gustavo and Kelly who missed their flight. Subplot Mr. Bitters is not spreading very much Christmas joy so Katie becomes determined to teach him about Christmas cheer by making him watch Christmas specials with her decorating the Palm Woods so it is Christmas-y, and more. Quotes :Woman in Front: Is this your first 5am super sale? :The Boys: Yes. :Woman Behind Them: Good luck. :The Boys: (confused) :Logan: Good luck? What does that mean? :(When the sale starts women are fighting the boys over for items.) :Kendall: It's for my mom! (fighting over a sweater with another woman) ---- :Jo: Baby's first birthday frame.. :Kendall: No. (puts a ribbon on the frame) It's our first Christmas frame! Well it will be when you put a picture of us in it! ---- :Mrs. Knight: Did you find your holiday cheer? :Katie: I found Bitters. He's a holiday killjoy. ---- Music *All I Want For Christmas Is You feat. Miranda Cosgrove *Beautiful Christmas *Let's Stay in Our PJ's (All Christmas Long) feat. Snoop Dogg (cartoon) *12 Days of Christmas (Big Time Rush Version) feat. Snoop Dogg Production Kendall Schmidt announced via Twitter (@HeffronDrive) on September 28 2010 that the Christmas special is in production. It aired on December 4 2010, since that is the month of Christmas. Pictures of the making of the film have been revealed. Filming of the movie ended as of October 13, 2010. Trivia *James flirts with Miranda in this episode. In the iCarly episode "iSaw Him First", James Maslow's character, Shane is the subject of Carly's flirtations. Also this is second time Miranda Cosgrove and James Maslow worked together since he guest-starred on her show iCarly in episode "iSaw Him First" *This episode is the second time that Fabio appears in the first time being in Big Time Dance. *This episode is the second time that Katie unplugs the cable on purpose the first time in Big Time Bad Boy. *This episode is the first episode to show a different type of animation. *The animation for "Let’s Stay In Our PJs (All Christmas Long)" was provided by Butch Hartman (a.k.a the creator of Danny Phantom The Fairly Odd Parents, and T.U.FF Puppy). *Miranda Cosgrove of Drake & Josh and iCarly appeared in this episode as herself. *Snoop Dogg also appeared as himself. *Lady Gaga and Justin Bieber were mentioned in this holiday special. *This was the third TV movie of the series. *The commercial for it aired during Big Time Pranks. *This episode was viewed by 5.0 million total viewers on its premiere night ranking as the top telecast on the night of its first airing. *A season 1 reference is when Fabio says "Oh no, not Big Time Rush again", because in "Big Time Dance" Kendall and Katie trapped him in their apartment. *Another season 1 reference is "A Yard Squirrel Christmas" which was stated as one of Gustavo's platinum records in the first episode "Big Time Audition". *The Yard Squirrels are a pop culture reference to Alvin and the Chipmunks. *"Snoop Dogg Jamophonic Headphones" are a possible parody of "The Beats by Dr. Dre". * The special marks Freight Train's last appearance in the series. Cast *Kendall Schmidt *James Maslow *Carlos Pena Jr. *Logan Henderson *Miranda Cosgrove *Ciara Bravo Gallery 208-209 08-09 Category:Movies Category:Guest Stars Category:Specials Category:Episodes with Songs